Enterprise fabric networks are involving an increasing number of endpoint devices across different types of user groups. Accordingly, there is an increase in network traffic. Keeping data confidential between the different types of user groups poses a challenge, especially when data is encrypted irrespective of what user group the user belongs to. Additionally, it can be challenging to ensure secure communication within user groups. These challenges are especially compounded in fabric architectures with a group-based policy.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.